Henchwomen (Half Baked)
The henchwomen in Half Baked serve Samson. They are his servants and at the end of the film they are all defeated in humiliating ways and arrested. But we could propose that they are female mercenaries or bodyguards whose duty is the protection of their boss and intimidation of his opponents. Maybe also some of them take part in his illegal commercialoperations with drugs. During the film Samson has 6 female bodyguards. All of them were defeated and arrested. Film does not give a lot of information about status of henchwoman in hierarchy of Samson’s criminal organization. But we could propose that they are female mercenaries or bodyguards whose duty is the protection of their boss and intimidation of his opponents. Maybe also some of them take part in his illegal commercial operations with drugs. Henchwomen and their boss firstly appear in the film when Samson got information about appearance of the other drug dealer in his region. He heard that this man, who calles himself as “Mr. Nice Guy”, has already begun to sell drugs to some of Samson’s regular customers. Samson felt anger and ordered his henchwomen to find this “Nice Guy”. They found contact details of the competing drug dealer and decided to make a trap for him. So one of the henchwomen phoned him and expressed the desire to buy drugs. She invited him to the Samson’s secret storehouse. When Scarface (one of the main heroes who was a friend and assistant of Mr. Nice Guy) came there he was circled by 6 armed henchwomen. Samson forewarned him that if Mr. Nice Guy din not stop to sell drugs in Samson’s region he would have a big trouble. But Mr. Nice Guy did not obeyed Samson’s requirement because he needed money to bail his friend from a prison. So Samson saw that his warning had not have an effect. So he decided to intimidate his competitor. Firstly he sent his henchwomen to clobber his enemy’s flat. The process when henchwomen destroy furniture in this flat was not shown on the screen. We could see only the result of that action. But after that Samson decided to meet with the Mr. Nice Guy personally. So he made a phone call and ordered Thurgood Jenkins (Mr. Nice Guy) and his friends to arrive immediately in his storehouse. There three main heroes (Thurgood Jenkins, Scarface and Brian) were met by Samson and 6 of his henchwomen. Thurgood tried to imitate a Jamaican because he thought that Samson was from . But Samson did not believe him so he ordered to henchwoman Delilah to threaten his enemies with the crossbow “. After that Samson requested Thurgood to pay 20 thousands dollars each week for the right to sell drugs in his territory. Under the gun Thurgood have to agree. But the problem with money for bailing Thurgood’s friend from a prison was not solved. So he and two his friends decided to robe the medical institute were Thurgood was working. They wanted to steal marijuana which was in a storage room of that institute for medical research. But all of them were arrested. They made deal with the police that they helped to arrest Samson for dropping the charges. Detectives send them to the Samson’s secret storehouse to buy drugs as a material evidence of Samson`s culpability. Also Thurgood wore a Dictaphone for recording of dialog about buying of drugs. He needed to say “Abracadabra” as a signal for the police for arresting of Samson. Three main heroes came to Samson and his henchwomen. They paid him 20000 $ and asked about buying of cocaine and heroin. Samson suspected that the main heroes are working on the police and ordered his henchwoman to apprehend them. Thurgood tried to summon help but detectives suffered from second-hand smoke and did not send reinforcements in time. Three main heroes were circled by Samson’s henchwomen. Two of them (played by Angelina Lisk Hann and Kyrin Hall) grabbed Thurgood but he managed to break out and knock down both of them. One of other henchwomen (played by Joanna Bacalso) armed with Katana chased him. The other henchwoman (played by C.J. Fidler) attacked Scarface with nunchaku but he evaded her attacks and bitted her in right thigh. They started to wrestle and both fell on the floor. In the same moment the henchwoman who was chasing Thurgood herded him in the corner and directed her sword to him. But that time the henchwoman who was wrestling with Scarface managed to break free from his grip and tried to punch him but during the fight her bikini slipped down from her left breast. She saw that she had stayed partly topless. All of henchwomen were confused. The main heroes worsened the situation by jeering at the topless henchwoman, who already have been strongly embarrassed, and pointing fingers at her naked breast. The other henchwoman also began to purse her lips when she saw wardrobe malfunction of her colleague. Even Samson closed his eyes when he saw this disgrace. When topless henchwoman saw the reaction of her enemies and friends she did not endure such kind of humiliation. She started panic and tried to fix her bikini. Scarface used that moment to punch henchwoman in her face. She lost consciousness. At that moment Thurgood knocked out the other henchwoman. Henchwoman Delilah (played by Jacqueline Anderson) tried to reach the crossbow but Thurgood caught piranha in an aquarium and threw the fish in the henchwoman. Piranha bitted the girl in the ear. She started screaming and fainted. Samson and the last henchwoman (played by Stephanie Bourgeois) attacked the main heroes. Samson threaten them with the pistol. But Brian, who had been hiding under the table during all the fight, left his shelter and threw sack with the ashe of Jerry Garcia in the main villain. The American singer-songwriter and guitarist teleported from nowhere and kick the main Samson with his guitar. The main villain was vanquished. The last henchwoman was shocked by appearing of ghost of Jerry Garcia. She felt on her knees and stopped the resistance. That time the police arrived and probably arrested Samson and his henchwomen. Henchwoman 1. This henchwoman is played by an actress Kyrin Hall.During the film she appeared in some scenes of the film with three different outfits.The first time she appeared in a short black slip dress. In a scene of first visit of the main heroes to Samson she was weared in a black singlet and in a slinky leopard trousers but in all following scenes she wears silver t-shirt and black shorts. Also with all of their outlooks she has a lot of golden jewelery and long black gloves. In one scene she is armed by machine pistol but in the last battle scene she fights without any weapons. In the beginning of the final fight she and the character of Angelina Lisk Hann grabbed Thargoot but he broke out and knocked down both of them. They fall on the floor and passed out. Henchwoman 2. This henchwoman is played by Joanna Bacalso who is a former model actress and artist from Philipines. During the film she appeared in 3 different outfits. In the firs thirst her appearing she wears a short black bodycon dress. In the scene with trap for she was in the black slip dress with sequins. In the last fight her outfit consists of leopard sport bra and slinky black shorts. With all her outfits she wears long black gloves and in the last scene she has golden earrings. Also in different scenes she changes her hair style. As a weapon she uses Japanese sword Katana. In the final fight she was the main enemy of Thurgood Jenkins. She chased him and finally they stopped in the corner. But that time she was distracted by the clothes malfunction of the other HW who was played by C. J. Fiddler. Thargoot used that to punch her in her face and passed out. Henchwoman 3 This henchwoman is played by a Canadian athlete, stunt double and and actress Angelica Lisk Hann. This was her first role in her career. In first her appearance she was in a black bikini and black leather trousers. In the second scene her outfit consists of black crop top with keyhole neckline and slinky black trousers. In a scene of the first visit of the main heroes to Samson she was in a leopard jumpsuit with v-neckline. In a final fight she wear black leather crop top with halter neckline and slinky black trousers. Also in different scenes she changes her hairstyle. In most of scenes she has long curly hair but in a scene with the first visit of the main heroes to Samson her hair are straight. During the film she does not use any kind of weapons and prefers to fight melee. She's a specialist in martial arts. In the scene of the trap for she even demonstrated some tricks. In the beginning of the final fight she and the character of Kyrin Hall grabbed Thargoot but he broke out and knocked down both of them. They fall on the floor and passed out. Henchwoman 4 is played by Canadian actress C. J. Fiddler. During the films she appeared in 4 different outfits. In the first scene she appeared in a black bikini black mini skirt and tights. In the scene with a trap for she appears in a slinky striped black and gray jumpsuit with a deep v-neckline. In the scene of the first visit of the main heroes to the Samson she wears short leopard wrap dress and tights. In the final scene she appeared in a black bikini with extra leopard band under it and black leggings. With every her outfit she wears a lot of golden jewelry and boots with high heels. Also In different scenes her hairstyle has some differences. In most of scenes of the film her long blond hair are braided in two pigtails but in the last scene she has one extra ponytail. In all fight scenes she used nunchaku as a weapon. In the last fight scene she attacked Scarface with the nunchaku but he bitted her in right thigh. They started to wrestle and both fell on the floor. Henchwoman managed to break free from Scarface`s grip and tried to punch him but during the fight her bikini slipped down from her left breast. She saw that she had stayed partly topless. All of henchwomen were confused. The main heroes worsened the situation by jeering at the topless henchwoman, who already have been strongly embarrassed, and pointing fingers at her naked breast. The other henchwoman also began to purse her lips when she saw wardrobe malfunction of her colleague. Even Samson closed his eyes when he saw this disgrace. When topless henchwoman saw the reaction of her enemies and friends she did not endure such kind of humiliation. She started to panic and tried to fix her bikini. Scarface used that moment to punch the henchwoman in her face. She lost consciousness. Category:1990s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Clothing Damage Category:Crossbow Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Gang Member Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Humiliator Category:Katana Category:Knocked Out Category:Latex Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Machine Gun Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Muscular Category:Nail Polish Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Topless Category:Wig Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Nameless Category:Team of Henchwomen